mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Augie Cataldo
Category:Genovese Crime Family Category:Genovese Capos Augustino "Crazy Augie" Cataldo (January 16, 1943) is a captain in the Genovese Crime Family. Cataldo, was one of many blood related New York wise guys. Ranging from Cousins, Dominick Cataldo, Joseph Cataldo, Alfonso Cataldo, Carmine Romano, Vincent Romano, Peter Romano and the uncle to Carmine Russo. Augie, also the father of powerful Genovese solider Pete Cataldo. Early Life Cataldo was born and raised around crime his entire life growing up in a Italian neighborhood called Bensonhurst located in Brooklyn, New York. He was a member of a local Italian street gang called "The Rampers" a prominent street gang in Bensonhurst along with names such as Sammy Gravano, Louis Vallario, Frank DeCicco, Liborio Milito and more. In the early 60's their was no secret which road Augie would end up going down. Being part of a family filled with wise guys. At a young age, Augie had a will for earning, which caught the eyes of his uncle, Dominick Cataldo, who was a made man in Colombo Crime Family and extremely tight with mob boss John Gotti. Although for Augie, he chose to follow his cousins into the Genovese Crime Family. Cataldo also, related to, yet another La Cosa Nostra cousin, Alfonso Cataldo, which was Dominick Cataldo's brother, who was a captain in the Lucchese Crime Family. Criminal''' '''Activity In 1971 Augie was indicted on charges for, Gambling, Racketeering and Extortion. He would later on accept a plea deal for a minimum of 4 years behind federal bars. in 1974, Augie was released from prison and would continue dominating for the Genovese Crime Family with his fellow family members. Augie Cataldo was also heavily involved with the Fulton Fish Market with his Genovese cousins, Carmine Romano, Vincent Romano, and Peter Romano. Also with fellow Genovese Capo Alphonse Malangone, and son Pete Cataldo followed by nephew Carmine Russo.The Fulton Fish Market was later closed down by Mayor Rudy Giuliani because of the strong mob activity. Augie was very close with his Genovese cousin Carmine, both very similar with attitude. Carmine would always confer with Augie before making many moves. In 1980 Augie was indicted on charges that ranged from racketeering, gambling, conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping, extortion and loansharking. Cataldo, given his nick name was not known for games, during court in 1981, New York's district attorneys office labeled him as a "Stone Cold Mafia Killer" before sentencing. He later received a max, 10 year prison sentence which he served in a Kentucky Federal prison, The same prison his Genovese cousin Carmine "The Fish" Romano spent 15 years in 1982 due too the cleanup of the Fulton Fish market. In 1989 Augie was released from prison. Aftermath In the mid 90's Augie opened up a big hit comedy club located on Staten island called "Grampas Comedy Club" that was a main headquarters for Cataldo's mafia business. The club was later closed down after 10 years of running for unkown reasons. Augie Cataldo is currently a operating and strong captain in the Genovese Crime Family and is the father of Pete Cataldo, Genovese soldier who runs part of Local 731, Laborers Union located in New York. Other alleged family relatives, Pete Cataldo, Alfonso Cataldo, Dominick Cataldo, Carmine Russo, Carmine Romano, Vincent Romano, Peter Romano.